Broken heart and soul
by Lazuli Embers
Summary: Kagome is sat at the fire one night with the guys when Inuyasha returns from a walk and discover him returning but Kikyou is there and is told by Inuyasha that he loves Kikyou but what does Sesshomaru have anything to do with this? rated M for later R


Hello all tis i Saphire i have started this Inuyasha phic because it came to me when i was at highschool fun lol  
and for those of you who are reading my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic "A vampires lust and a Humans pain" I am still writing it but i've got a bit of writers block but am working on it but heres my latest Inuyasha fic ENJOY!!

_Saunters over Yo beccy what are you doing...writing a fic about me aww you shouldnm't have  
_I didn't it's about Kagome mostly  
awww thankyou!!hugs beccy  
off off!  
_Am i atleast in it?  
_I f you read you will find out so sush Inu!

* * *

It was always the same.  
He'd go off somewhere at night never saying where, but she always knew where he'd go.  
He'd go off and think about Kikyou and totally push all thoughts of her out of his mind.  
Did he even know that she had real feelings for him? Probably not…he was always more worried about Kikyou's feelings.  
Sango and Miroku they would always try and comfort her and she would always smile and agree with them…why did she never tell them what she really thought? But it was always the same he'd come back with the same blank expression and she'd sit there smile and then turn around to face the fire and warm herself with shippo sat in her lap snoozing.

"Hey Kagome where do you think Inuyasha is" yawned Shippo. Miroku and Sango shared a worried glance and then looked towards Kagome.  
"I don't know…no I do…he's gone off to go see Kikyou," she yawned and lay down  
"What's knew he does it every night when he goes for a 'walk' why should tonight be any different?" she said oblivious of the person stood right behind her.  
"Trust me he'll come back in his normal 'I'm the best' mood, say he went for a walk when really he's laughing his head off in his mind because he's gone off to lock lips with Kikyou"  
"Kagome how could you think so little of Inuyasha surely you don't mean it?" said Miroku having seen Inuyasha stood behind with a hurt expression on his face.  
Sitting up she accidentally let a tear slip down her cheek shocking Sango and Miroku.  
"Unfortunately I mean every word think about it when we have the Shikon no tama completed, what do you expect him to do? Decide that he doesn't want to be a full demon anymore," she said more tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"As soon as he gets hold of the Shikon no tama he'll leave…" feeling her head spinning and her heart breaking at her own realization of her words she wanted to just be alone for a while.

She stood up forgetting Shippo was on her lap sending him tumbling to the ground and turned round her eyes widening to see Inuyasha's hurt face. She sighed and went to walk by him when she saw something she didn't expect to see.  
Kikyou stepped out from behind him with an angered expression on her face.  
"So you knew huh?" snapped the dead priestess

"All the time I'm afraid"

"Kagome…"  
"Be quiet Inuyasha let me handle this girl who thinks she can take my place in your heart" said Kikyou making him wince.  
"Why can't you just let him fight his own battles Kikyou? If he wants to say something to me let him" she said looking at Inuyasha with eyes that showed no worry or discomfort…it was strange as Inuyasha looked into her eyes he realized he couldn't make out any emotion in her eyes at all.  
"Fine Inuyasha tell Kagome what we came here to say…now!" she stared at him with forceful eyes and he sighed turning to face Kagome. Knowing what he was about to say would break both hers and his own heart.

"K-Kagome…I choose Kikyou-I love Kikyou…always her…forever" he said sternly trying not to let tears fall from his honey colored eyes.  
'I can't cry, I mustn't cry, I will not cry' he thought as he looked at Kagome's face which hadn't moved since he'd shown up.  
"…ok…" she said turning and leaving. Inuyasha was stunned after all the time she had spent with him and he her after all the promises they had made that was her only reaction.  
"Is that it!!" he cried out top her making her stop.

"After everything that's happened you're just gonna walk away and leave!? After all the time we spent together after you made the promise to always stand by me!" she turned around, Inuyasha now realizing she was totally covered in shadow so she was totally hidden which meant hew wouldn't be able to see the tears that fell rapidly from her emotionless eyes.

"I'm walking away because I always knew…" she whispered her voice too like her eyes was emotionless, almost like Sesshomaru's.  
"Always knew what?" said Inuyasha, his voice breaking.

"I always knew you'd pick Kikyou over me…so that's why I'm walking away…because I never did anything to deserve this…I loved you and I didn't try to hurt you and I never left your side just like I promised…but now I break that promise. Goodbye Inuyasha"

"Well I guess she made her choice…I told you Inuyasha she was never good enough for you" said Kikyou placing a hand on his shoulder that was shrugged off.  
The next thing Inuyasha knew wash a sharp pain tingling all over his left cheek and then Sango was in front of him.  
"YOU IDIOT! Kagome never did anything to deserve that but you had to go and hurt her by choosing this despicable piece of clay, THIS ISN'T KIKYOU!!" yelled Sango who was restrained from destroying him right there by Miroku.  
"As much as I disagree about fighting at this time I agree with Sango Inuyasha you can't even tell what you have done to Kagome do you? Or maybe you didn't even notice the dead look in her eyes and her emotionless voice? You've broken her".

Inuyasha felt something in his chest sting but he ignored it.  
"Kikyou what now?" he said turning to the priestess now revealing an arrow already perched on the bow to use incase Kagome or Inuyasha got cocky.  
"You Bitch! You did this why don't you just STAY DEAD FOR ONCE!" cried Sango as she struggled in Miroku's grasp.  
"Lady Sango please calm down we will find Kagome later but now we need to stay calm" Sango heard Miroku's words and relaxed.  
"Fine!" she said relaxing in Miroku's hold.  
"Now Inuyasha? Nothing I already got what I wanted"  
"And what was that you bitch of a priestess?" snapped Sango  
"You would do well to keep silent Demon slayer! And as I was saying I got exactly what I wanted. My re-incarnation has been broken and she is gone...good-bye Inuyasha we shall meet again soon" she said walking off.

Shippo stood with his back to them all looking where Kagome had been.  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo said shakily  
"What is it runt?" said Inuyasha not really wanting to hear Shippo's annoying and unwanted guidance.  
"Go and find Kagome."  
"What?" said Inuyasha a little shocked that Shippo had not yelled at him in his annoying little voice.

"I said go and get Kagome…this is your fault, we all know you could have taken Kikyou out in a second if you wanted to but you got caught up in your old feelings for her even though that isn't really Kikyou, just a lump of clay brought to life by Kagome's soul or had you forgotten what Urasue did to resurrect Kikyou in the first place. No, you couldn't have, because I still remember, yet you just stood around and told Kagome exactly what Kikyou wanted you to, and you hurt her. So get going and find her!"

Said Shippo turning round to face Inuyasha who normally towered over him but at this moment he saw himself as the giant and Inuyasha as a pathetic tiny thing.

Inuyasha was shocked normally when Shippo tried to give advice about how to deal with situation he would come up with stupid phrases and speeches and played pretend grown up. But this time he was making such sense, he really was so wise sometimes and though he would never admit it Inuyasha was almost proud of him.

"Inuyasha I said GO!" yelled Shippo Causing Inuyasha to speed of into the forest.

Kagome was knelt beside a small lake the full moon shining brightly, its reflection glistening on the waters surface her tears splashing and rippling on the water.  
"I guess it was meant to be this way…he always did care for Kikyou more than me…oh well…oh who am I kidding" she said in an emotionless voice  
"Oh what's wrong with me…why do I feel so empty" she spoke quietly"  
"you" said a voice from behind her. She recognized that voice anywhere…Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she said flatly.  
"I notice my foolish younger brother is not with you why is this? I mean after all you are his woman"  
"Hmmm" she laughed confusing Sesshomaru.  
"What may I ask is so funny?" he said feeling angry that she would laugh at him.  
"Why should Inuyasha be here I am not his woman I never was I was just someone he used, to look at so he could think of that despicable priestess Kikyou" she said scoffing to hide the pain that she was aware of but could not feel.  
'Hmm so the dead priestess has caused this…interesting' he turned his head slightly so he could see Rin and Jaken out of the corner of his eye.  
"Rin, Jaken leave go into the forest with Ah-oon"  
"Yes my lord come Rin" said Jaken walking into the thick of the forest.  
Sesshomaru went over to Kagome and sat be-side her shocking her.  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she spat.  
"I only wish to sit here by the lake" he said calmly  
"Indeed" she said not believing him. They both sat there for a while until Kagome spoke up.  
"Why do you hate Inuyasha so much…?" she asked in a dull tone  
"He is a mere half demon and degrades my name by being my half brother…he doesn't deserve the Honor." Kagome tried to dislike Sesshomaru's comment about Inuyasha but she couldn't help but agree.  
"Hmmm…yes"  
"Wench w-"he was about to ask her why she did not just walk away sooner for she must have realized Inuyasha would never have picked her but received an unexpected slap.  
"Do not call me wench" she said in a tone you would have expected to be angry and full of hate but like everything else she said it was dead. Sesshomaru should have been angry with her and killed her right there after all he had killed stronger men for less but he admired her courage.  
'I could use this at my advantage' he thought

"W-…hmm Kagome wasn't it…yes, I have a proposal for you" he said  
"…go on" she sighed  
"how would you like to get back at my brother…that is get revenge?" she looked up and her eyes suddenly brightened with curiosity and she stared Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

'Wow he has nice eyes…wait...What!?'

"I'm listening" she said staring at him.  
"Come with me…let my brother think you have chosen me over him that will surely break his disgusting hanyou heart" He said leaving Kagome speechless for a minute.

"How do I know that's not just what you want? How do I know I can trust you?"  
"You don't. After all I kill humans everyday but you as much as I hate to admit it are rather interesting and you are rather beautiful and my brother doesn't have the right to call you his woman"  
"I'm NOT his woman" she snarled  
"Fine, do you accept or deny?"  
"…hmmm…" she hummed thinking about it.

"I accept" she said staring at the lake again but was shocked when she felt a hand wrap itself round her upper arm and force her to stand.  
"Ow hey let go" she said attempting to pull her arm free but to no avail.

"You wish to fool my brother then stand with me…he is coming right this way…"

"…oh…" she said her eyes dying of all emotion once more. As she heard Inuyasha's yells of her name draw closer she was suddenly hoisted up and found that Sesshomaru was holding her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she said flatly  
"You want this to be convincing don't you?" he said and turned away from the direction in which his half brother was approaching. He walked them over to a near by tree and sat down at the base of it, Kagome still in the same position in his arms.

She was about to ask Sesshomaru something when she suddenly found she couldn't speak or move anything but her head and eyes.  
'w-what's going on...? I can't move' she said worriedly. Sensing her worry he whispered to her.

"I'm doing that to you, just do as I said and be convincing" he finished just at Inuyasha came through a clearing in the forest.  
"KAGOME!!! KAGO…Kagome?" he said seeing her in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing with Kagome let her go!" he snarled cracking his knuckles preparing to tear him to shreds.  
"It is not my fault if you choose to break the girls you become involved with Inuyasha I found the miko like this crying into the lake. The question is Inuyasha what were you doing with this woman if you never wished her to be yours."

"SHUT UP SESSHOMARU YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" He yelled

"On the contrary brother she practically begged me to let her stay with me something about not wanting to see your face every again because you betrayed her…also she mentioned something about that Dead priestess"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard this…exactly how much had Kagome told him in her distressed straight and why in their fathers name did Sesshomaru even care?

"I don't care WHAT you say Sesshomaru give her back to me"  
"It is not your decision," he snapped  
"The decision is hers...Priestess make your choice" he said releasing the strange hold he had, had on her body. Kagome sat up and looked at the two demons around her. Inuyasha who had broken her heart but now seemed desperate to have her returned to him but then there was Sesshomaru who had despised and didn't care at all about her and had tried to kill her, but now he wished to help her…why?

She stood up staring at Inuyasha and let tears run down from her dead eyes onto her pale cheeks.  
"I-Inuyasha…you hurt me…and I j-just can't forgive you for that…you've upset me in the past but I could get over that but I simply can't forgive you this" she said turning to Sesshomaru.  
"I choose Sesshomaru" she staring the tall full demon in the eyes.  
"Y-you ch-oose…no Kagome please let me explain I can explain everything even why she was there please let me explain" he begged.  
"I don't want to here anymore" she said walking back over to the lake followed by Sesshomaru who placed a hand on the small of her back.

"P-please Ka-gome let me explain…I'm sorry! I didn't mean it"  
"please make him stop" she begged Sesshomaru quietly he nodded and rose  
"That is enough Inuyasha I suggest you leave before I make you!" he snapped  
Inuyasha knew it would be best to leave and let her come back to him but he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome BEING with Sesshomaru.

"NO GET AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled extending his claws out and lunging at Sesshomaru but dodged out of the way sending Inuyasha into the ground.

"Please Kagome don't you trust me"  
"I want to…but I can't…Sesshomaru let's go" she said walking in the direction that rin and Jaken had head off in.

"Brother you have broken that girl…you can not expect her to return to you so easily she is not a fool." He said walking off. Inuyasha stood up and stared at where Kagome had walked away…

"Kagome…"

* * *

naughty Kikyou bitch more soon! 


End file.
